


The Question

by DisguisedasInnocent



Series: Ways to Say 'I love you' [28]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 15:22:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5296430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisguisedasInnocent/pseuds/DisguisedasInnocent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being in love means caring about someone else, and caring about someone else generally means being worried for their safety. For Octavia Blake that means being particularly antsy as she prepares to ask a life altering question.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Question

"Drive safely!" Octavia mumbled as she leaned backwards against the fence that separated her house's yard from the street. The dark haired girl let her raised hand fall to her side, watching the back of the crimson red 1979 Ford Bronco disappear down the road into the distance, rolling down the road. 

"You know she's done this drive before, right?" Bellamy muttered as he appeared at his sister's shoulder. "Like, a hundred times."

Octavia turned her eyes onto her brother and glared at the man. "I know." She grunted as she crossed her arms over her chest. "That was... Before." 

"Before the mythical realisation of feelings and shit?" Bellamy asked with a lift of his eyebrow letting a smirk cover his lips.

"There was no mythical realisation." Octavia grunted, pushing away from the fence to stroll back up the path to her front door. 

"Not for Clarke." Bellamy chuckled, the man reached out to curl his arm around Octavia's shoulders, drawing the younger girl into his side. "That girl's been in love with you since day one. You, on the other hand, took a tiny bit longer." 

Octavia rolled her eyes at her brother and huffed in annoyance. “Shut up Bell.” The dark haired woman mumbled shoving the man with her elbow. “Just because you've been with Raven for years.” 

“If you had actually got your head out of your ass then you would have been with Clarke as well.” Bellamy retorted with a smirk. 

“I… “Octavia sighed and shook her head. “I didn't think I could be what she wanted.” 

“All she's ever wanted is you O.” Bellamy answered with a soft smile stretched across his lips. “The whole Finn fiasco started because she was trying to get over you.”

“How the hell do you know that?” Octavia groaned rubbing her hands across her eyes as she glanced sideways at her older brother.

Bellamy shrugged his shoulders. “She told me.” He said. “A long time afterwards. But, she said that's why she was such a mess at the time, because well, you jumped in to defend her honour O and she didn't have a clue what that meant.”

“But,” Octavia paused and frowned. “What about her and Lexa?”

“If Lexa hadn't been so caught up with her ex,” Bellamy started and sighed squeezing the younger girl's shoulder. “You might have lost your chance forever. Clarke… You know Clarke, when she loves she loves with her entire heart, and she was in love with Lexa. Their relationship wasn't healthy at the time.”

“At the time.” Octavia mumbled, repeating Bellamy's words. “It could have been, but not then.” 

“No, not then.” Bellamy agreed. “And now, Clarke's with you. Clarke's been in love with you since she was seven years old and five year old you appeared on her front step wanting to play ball.” 

Octavia felt her lips twitch at the vague memory—clouded by the years and her own age at the time—of standing in front of a blonde haired girl holding out her favourite football with a large grin on her lips. “I think,” Octavia admitted. “A little bit of me has been in love with her since then as well.”

Bellamy huffed out a large snort of amusement. “A little bit?” He queried with a lift of his eyebrow. “You only spoke about Clarke for weeks. It was seriously adorable, annoying, but adorable.” 

“You're an ass.” Octavia groaned as she punched her brother's shoulder. “And for that you're helping me get dinner together.” 

“Oh no!” Bellamy groaned shaking his head as he backed away from the girl. “That wasn't part of the deal here.”

“The deal was that you'd help me get the house squared away to surprise Clarke.” Octavia murmured as she narrowed her eyes at her brother. “It's either help with dinner, or you get to mow the entire back lawn.” 

“Ugh,” Bellamy grunted folding his arms across his chest. “You drive a seriously hard bargain.” 

Octavia let her smirk blossom across her face as she turned on her heel to head towards the kitchen. “I know!”

“You better hope she says yes tonight!” Bellamy yelled as he strode off towards the garage. “Because, I'm not doing this again!”

“I hope she says yes too.” Octavia mumbled, dipping her hand into her jacket pocket to feel the ridges of the jewellery box in her pocket.


End file.
